


I want you to give me all of you

by Nightworldlove



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: ASL, Based on Salt's art, Consent is Sexy, Deaf Character, Eating out, Explicit Consent, F/F, NSFW, Sign Language, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: Based on a sketch/drawing by Salt, Path-of-sunlight on Tumblr.Amaya eats out Janai as per the Sunfire elf's request.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	I want you to give me all of you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Salt (Path-of-sunlight on Tumblr) for the idea and the amazing art <3 Here's the end-result, whooo!
> 
> Title from the song 'All of you' by Betty Who
> 
> Hasn't been beta'd yet, so apologies for any typos, please feel free to let me know if you find any.
> 
> Please let me know what you think? Would mean a lot!
> 
> Enjoy! o3o

**I want you to give me all of you**

_ 18.02.2020 _

* * *

It had taken Amaya by surprise at first when Janai had rushed inside their bedroom, locking the door behind her before she walked over to Amaya with fire in her eyes.

The book that had been in Amaya’s hands fell down onto the sofa as she got up to meet Janai halfway. No matter how interesting the book had been to her, nothing captured her interest the way her future wife did. Especially right now, as Janai nearly ran towards her. 

The Sunfire elf barely gave the brunette the chance to sign anything, as she cupped Amaya’s face in her hands and looked deeply into the woman’s brown eyes. “I’m going to kiss you.” 

Amaya nodded with a smirk, more than willing to let the elf kiss her passionately. The moment their lips crashed, she felt a surge of hunger go through her body. The way Janai touched her, practically  _ begging _ for Amaya to let her hands wander over Janai’s body ignited Amaya’s lower abdomen. 

Her mind was hazy as Amaya’s hands traveled over her body, their tongues circling each other endlessly. Janai let her hands wander over the clothes that covered her body, it was too warm and they had to go. As if Amaya could read her mind, the brunette broke their kiss to help Janai get rid of the clothing. While Amaya took care of her pants, Janai took off her shirt and unraveled her breast bindings. Janai thanked herself for having already kicked off her boots when she got into their bedroom, not having to deal with those anymore. 

As she looked up at Janai, Amaya saw the elf’s eyes nearly glow with the amount of fiery lust in them. When she got up, Amaya laid her hand against Janai’s chest, in between the now exposed pierced breasts. She applied a light amount of pressure to force the Sunfire elf backwards, until Janai’s back pressed against the wall. 

When Janai felt her back press against the wall behind her, she pulled the brunette close to her and pressed her lips against Amaya’s hungrily. Her hands traveled down and started to unbutton the blouse Amaya was wearing, the garment falling to the floor a few moments later. Meanwhile, the brunette had gotten rid of the leggings from her legs and kicked it aside. Janai’s hands traveled back up over the woman’s back, her fingers tracing the tensed muscles, her scraping nails leaving a trail of goosebumps. After hesitating for a few moments, Janai decided to unwrap Amaya’s breast bindings; releasing the woman’s voluptuous breasts. A shiver going through both their bodies as their nipples rubbed against each other. As her fiancée looked into Janai’s eyes while nodding, she felt a surge of excitement. Her cheeks took on a dark pink hue as her hands traveled over Amaya’s large breasts, her thumbs teasing the pink nipples, causing them to harden instantly. 

A series of shivers went through her as the elf played with her nipples, causing Amaya to inhale sharply and her mind going blank for a bit. Her nails dug into the skin of Janai’s soft buttocks in response as the Sunfire elf squeezed her nipples. It had never been very difficult for the elf to get Amaya aroused, since they knew better what got the other going by now. 

When she moved her hands, Janai heard Amaya produce a somewhat disappointed sigh which caused her to chuckle softly. Janai’s fingers traced up towards Amaya’s neck until they found Amaya’s short hair and combed through them. Tugging down a little, nudging the brunette to follow Janai’s instructions. 

Amaya obeyed willingly and started kissing down Janai’s chin and throat, lowering her body as her lips trailed down the elf’s collarbones and breasts. After teasing both Janai’s pierced nipples with her tongue, her lips continued down the warm skin of Janai’s stomach, shifting onto her knees in the meantime. Her hands rested on the elf’s hips and squeezed as she looked up, finding the Sunfire elf looking down at her already. 

Janai was biting down her lip as she reveled in Amaya’s kisses on her skin, causing the heat in her lower abdomen to intensify more and more. When the brunette looked up at her, Janai nodded repeatedly; already knowing what Amaya was about to ask. “Eat me.” The smirk that formed on Amaya’s lips caused Janai’s arousal to rise to an even higher level.

As Amaya read Janai’s lips, she couldn’t help but smirk smugly, she loved it when the elf got right to it. Which made it very clear to Amaya how turned on Janai was, she decided to not make the Sunfire elf wait any longer and obey. Her fingers pressed into the flesh of Janai’s buttocks as she brought her lips closer to the elf’s mound, her tongue licking the warm skin and dragging it further down. As she felt Janai’s fingers rake through her hair, Amaya let out an encouraging hum, barely managing to hold back a soft moan. She looked up once more, feeling her heart flutter as Janai nodded at her encouragingly, while the elf bit her lip. 

Without warning, Janai felt Amaya’s tongue slide in between her slick labia and the tip brushing over her clit. A shiver went up her spine as she felt the metal ball on Amaya’s tongue add more pressure as it rubbed between her folds. Her fingers gently tugged on the short strands of Amaya’s hair, wanting to feel the brunette inside of her. 

Amaya watched her fiancée throw her head back and hips rocking forward as her tongue licked at Janai’s wetness. Her hands caressed the soft skin as they slid down onto the back of Janai’s thighs, her fingers caressing the sensitive inner thighs. She couldn’t help but smirk as Amaya felt a shiver go through Janai’s legs at the touch of her fingers. A chuckle rose in her throat when she retracted her tongue and Janai’s eyes widened and her brows furrowed disapprovingly. But as Amaya took Janai’s inner labia in between her lips and sucked on them, the elf’s eyes shut instantly and legs quivered. As Amaya let the tip of her tongue play with Janai’s clit, her fingers moved up on the elf’s inner thigh until the tip of her middle finger brushed against Janai’s entrance. 

A moan escaped through her lips as Janai felt one of Amaya’s fingers slide inside her, while the brunette’s tongue was still focused on her clit. She barely managed to hold back another one as Amaya added another finger, the fingertips curling inside her, sending a wave of pleasant warmth through her very core. At this rate she would orgasm rather quickly, but Janai wanted to make it last as long as she possibly could. So when she felt the muscles inside her lower abdomen tense, she pressed her buttocks back against the wall while her hand on Amaya’s shoulder held the woman in place. 

The fingers that were still inside Janai stopped moving as Amaya locked eyes with the Sunfire elf, a proud grin formed on her lips. She had felt the muscles inside Janai tense around her fingers, so Amaya  _ knew _ she’d brought her love close to an orgasm already. To show Janai she had understood when the elf told her to just give her a moment, Amaya nodded. For her future wife, Amaya was willing and prepared to do anything, even if that meant that she had to wait. 

When Janai felt the muscles in her lower abdomen had completely relaxed again, she thrust her hips forward; pressing her mound against Amaya’s lips. A low sound rumbled in her throat as she felt the woman’s fingers thrust into her, the tips curling right when the pierced tongue found her clit again. She wondered how long she’d be able to keep this up without her legs giving out, as they trembled while Amaya’s tongue and fingers worked their magic on her. The fatigue she’d felt earlier had completely vanished, it seemed. Her body was wide awake and begging for Amaya’s, in any and every way. 

Her fingers’ movements matched the pace of Amaya’s heartbeat, though her tongue moved rather slowly. She looked up and admired Janai’s facial features, the expressions causing Amaya’s breath to hitch. Janai was incredibly beautiful above her, with deeply flustered cheeks and parted lips, eyes closed and hips moving against Amaya’s mouth and tongue. She smirked as she turned her hand and fingers, the palm of Amaya’s hand now facing the wall Janai was leaning against. Amaya watched in awe as she saw Janai throw her head back and the elf’s legs quiver against her pale body. The heat in Amaya’s lower stomach grew more intense as she felt Janai’s hips rocking harder in a desperate attempt to take more of Amaya’s fingers. Just as Amaya was about to add another finger, she felt the elf move her head back a little. 

“Fuck…” Janai gasped, her mind extremely hazy, black spots dancing in her vision while her legs barely managed to hold her weight up much longer. They felt incredibly weak and wobbly and when she looked down at Amaya, it was clear the brunette realized it too. She scoffed as Amaya used her free hand to sign at her that Amaya was already doing that. “Smartass,” Janai breathed as she rolled her eyes at her future wife below her. Her breathing was ragged and this time it took quite a while before she felt she was ready to continue. Her hand in Amaya’s hair combed her hair through the brown strands of hair that clung to the woman’s forehead, her heart thudding rapidly in her chest. A tingling feeling filled her chest, warmth spreading throughout her as she watched Amaya lean into the touch, visibly enjoying it. A few years ago the idea of even having a non-hostile conversation with a human was out of the question, yet here she was, with a human between her legs and making her quiver and moan. Janai let out a breathy chuckle, causing the brunette to raise a brow at her. “I’ll tell you, later.”

Satisfied with Janai’s answer for now, Amaya curled her fingers in a ‘come here’ motion, smirking as she watched the Sunfire elf produce a moan in response. Her lips sucked on the tender flesh in between Janai’s labia while her fingers slid out. So far, Amaya had been able to ignore the aching in her knees and legs, but they desperately needed a more comfortable underground. Once more she sucked on Janai’s clit, before she pushed herself up, the elf’s eyes watching her in disbelief.  _ ‘Don’t worry, love,’  _ Amaya signed with a challenging look.  _ ‘I’m not finished yet.’ _ She scooped Janai into her arms and walked over to their bed, then lowered the Sunfire elf onto the mattress. Amaya positioned herself in between Janai’s thighs after making sure her wife-to-be was comfortable. 

As Janai propped herself up onto her elbows, she looked at the brunette in between her thighs. Amaya had grabbed a pillow from the bed placed on the floor in front of the bed, now sitting on it, with Janai’s legs draped over Amaya’s shoulders. Neither of them said anything, just looking into each other’s eyes for a few moments. Janai bit her lip as she shot a demanding look at Amaya, who took the hint right away. A low moan rolled over Janai’s lips as she threw her head back when Amaya’s lips kissed her inner thighs, static shivers going through her spine at the gentle touch. Her skin broke out into goosebumps and her nails dug into the sheets below them, the tension in her lower abdomen quickly returning. 

Knowing all too well it was driving the elf absolutely crazy, Amaya’s tongue moved in circles around Janai’s clit at an almost torturously slow pace. This was confirmed not much later as she felt Janai’s legs squeeze around her neck hard enough to make it uncomfortable, which was the elf’s non-verbal method of letting Amaya know that Janai did not approve or agree. With a smirk she rested her hands on Janai’s hips and squeezed twice, immediately the pressure of Janai’s legs vanished and allowed her to continue. Since her tongue was starting to feel a bit sore, Amaya decided to make Janai orgasm, whether the elf agreed or not. As she laid her tongue flat against Janai’s clit, with the metal ball of her piercing just below it, Amaya moved her tongue in a zigzag motion. The quivering in the elf’s long legs had returned, though it was more intense now than before. Amaya could feel Janai’s stomach dipping, muscles tensing, it wouldn’t take much longer for Amaya to bring her fiancée to a climax; Janai was close. 

An array of different curse words slipped through Janai’s lips as Amaya’s tongue lapped at her clit in a way that felt like she was being torn apart, in the absolute best way possible. The moans followed each other up faster as the muscles in her core tensed as she was on the absolute edge now. When the tip of Amaya’s tongue played with her clit in small circular movements, Janai was pushed over the edge; falling into release. An intense wave of warmth and electric pulsing rolled through her, causing her legs to spasm around Amaya’s neck and shoulders while her nails dug hard into the fabric of the sheets. 

As the woman she loved unraveled before her, Amaya smiled lovingly, pressed a kiss on one of Janai’s thighs and joined the Sunfire elf onto the bed. She simply took one of Janai’s hands in her own, their fingers intertwining automatically, with Janai’s nails digging into the back of Amaya’s hand. The brunette couldn’t care less, she just watched at her wife-to-be in awe, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. When Janai suddenly took Amaya in her arms tightly, Amaya sucked in a breath but quickly relaxed into the embrace. A chuckle rose in her throat as she watched the elf she loved so dearly quiver and spasm beneath her, the golden marks seemed to glow, the elf’s body radiating warmth that prevented Amaya from getting cold. 

Her lips curled up into a smile when Janai finally caught her breath and her body had stopped spasming. Her fingers played with Amaya’s hair lazily while feeling Amaya’s fingers caressing her sides. 

_ ‘I love you.’ _

Janai blinked as she noticed one of Amaya’s hands moving close to her face, she hadn’t been able to catch what Amaya just signed to her. Her mind was still slow and her vision not as clear as it normally was, Janai realized Amaya had tired her out. 

_ ‘I love you,’ _ Amaya repeated, her hand moving slower this time. 

_ ‘And I love  _ you _ , my Sun,’ _ Janai replied, an admiring smile decorating her face. The hand that had been in Amaya’s hair now trailed down and cupped the brunette’s cheek. Her thumb ghosting over the scar below Amaya’s eye. 

_ ‘You should probably sleep, as this Sun has gone down already.’ _ A smug grin appeared as Amaya watched Janai’s face go from confusion to realization and eventually amazement. Amaya was unable to hold in laughter as Janai simply shook her head.  _ ‘I’m honestly pretty tired, myself,’ _ she admitted and pressed her lips against Janai’s cheek softly. 

_ ‘Hmm, wonder why…’  _ Janai signed with a smirk and winked at the brunette. 

_ ‘I have no idea…’ _ Amaya teased and pressed her lips onto Janai’s for a kiss.  _ ‘Oh, what were you chuckling about earlier?’ _

Janai had almost forgotten about it, but as her fiancée reminded her, another chuckle rose in her throat. She decided not to sign, as she wasn’t sure about some of the signs for a few words. Janai turned onto her side, so Amaya would be able to read her lips better, as they were now facing each other. “I was suddenly thinking about how years ago I wouldn’t even  _ dare _ to  _ imagine _ talking with a human, let alone having one between my legs.” Amaya snorted, causing Janai to laugh as well. 

_ ‘You didn’t seem to mind it, either.’ _ Janai shook her head as her laughter made it impossible for her to reply right away. 

_ ‘Not at all. You’re quite skilled.’ _

_ ‘So I’ve heard,’  _ Amaya teased before she pressed her lips against Janai’s while their bodies still trembled with laughter. 

Janai smiled as she watched Amaya walk back towards the bed in nothing but undergarments. The brunette had tucked her in already, a few minutes ago, and was now ready to get into bed as well. She yawned involuntarily and scrunched her nose at Amaya’s soundless chuckle, then proceeded to stick out her tongue to the woman.  _ ‘Hurry up, the bed feels too empty.’  _

_ ‘As you wish, My Radiance,’ _ Amaya responded and crawled under the covers, snuggling up to the Sunfire elf and sighing happily at the elf’s warmth. Their hands draped over each other’s sides while they looked at each other with tired, lidded eyes.  _ ‘Sleep well, my love.’ _

After pressing another kiss to Amaya’s lips, Janai raised her hand off the brunette’s side.  _ ‘Sweet dreams, my Sun,’ _ she replied and pulled Amaya closer when she put her hand back onto her fiancée’s hip. “I love you,” she whispered and leaned in to press her lips against Amaya’s forehead. “More than the sun itself.” 


End file.
